


Vacation

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Eureka
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Gen, Inspired by Photography, Technology, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 08:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack can finally relax</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> For the 1 Million Words Image Challenge, inspired by [this image.](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/galadriel34/19082458/63807/63807_original.jpg)

"Okay, this is amazing," Jack declared, leaning back in his hammock.

"I told you!" Zoe said.

Outside of the cabana, the leafy fronds waved gently on the cooling breeze, and beyond them small blue waves lapped at the pristine white shoreline. The hammock was comfortable, unlike some of the rope ones Jack had tried before, which always seemed to have a knot right in the middle of his back. He had a beer - he had immediately refused all of the fruity, girly drinks Zoe had suggested - and had made sure that Zoe's _Sunset Surprise_ was virgin, and now he was ready to relax.

Soft birdsong filled the air, and the scent of tropical flowers surrounded him. He was sure Zoe would know the names of each of them, but he had no interest. Somehow all of the geeks in his life didn't seem to realize that to him, it didn't matter _how _something worked, only that it _did_. And, you know, that it did it safely and legally. Jack didn't care what the birds or flowers were called, or how the holodeck even simulated them, all he cared about was the fact that he could have a wonderful tropical vacation and yet still be on call if Jo needed him.__

__As Zoe sighed contentedly, Jack smiled. "You know, when Fargo uses his powers for good instead of evil, he can pull off some pretty impressive things." The young scientist could probably hear him somehow, but at this moment, Jack didn't care. He was feeling relaxed for the first time since coming to Eureka, and even a smug Fargo couldn't spoil it._ _


End file.
